Chocolate Understands
by DamnI'mRandom
Summary: Sirius walks in one day to find Remus talking to his chocolate bar! Crazy, or what? No, he hasn't gone 'round the twist, just extremely sad. Prompted by the cover image. Wolfstar, seventh year.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, all rights belong to JK Rowling, etc.

…

'… but you understand, don't you?' Remus Lupin said thickly through his tears. 'You understand what I'm going through, right?'

'Erm, Remus?' A voice ventured cautiously. 'Why are you talking to your chocolate?'

'Sirius! When did – when did you come in? And why didn't I hear you come in?' Remus jumped up, hiding the huge chocolate bar behind his back. He quickly wiped his tears with the back of his hand.

'Just now, but – '

'I was just about to leave for dinner, you coming?'

'Yeah. Yeah, of course.' Feeling slightly confused and shaking his head at his friend's moodiness, Sirius Black followed Remus out of the dormitory. Remus was sending out the _I really don't want to talk about it right now_ vibe, so he dropped the subject.

The full moon had just passed a few days ago, and they'd followed their regular routine of changing into Animagi to help Remus with his transformations, but afterwards, Sirius had noticed that the werewolf had been eating an unhealthy amount of chocolate – well, he ate a _lot_ of chocolate anyway, but this was exceeding even his own limit.

He loved the boy – yes, _loved,_ the _I'm in love with you_ type of love – but this was extremely disturbing. He couldn't tell Remus about how he felt, obviously, as it would completely ruin their friendship and make Remus want to stay away from him. His reputation as a ladies' man preceded him, and there would be doubts even if he felt the same way.

The neared the Great Hall, where James and Peter were waiting for them.

'Hey,' James said through a mouthful of mashed potato. 'Wa' tk'you s'lon'?'

'What?' Sirius couldn't understand a word of Food-Speak.

James swallowed with some difficulty and repeated, 'What took you so long?'

Sirius discreetly inclined his head towards Remus, who was spooned himself a small helping of shepherd's pie.

'Ah.' He understood; Remus after the full moon was moody at best, irritated and snapping at most anyone who crossed his path.

By the time dinner was over, James had been slapped once again by the 'love of his life', Lily Evans ('And if you ask me out even once more, I'll make sure you leave without a full set of teeth!'), Peter had been rejected by that Hufflepuff girl he'd wanted to ask to go to Hogsmeade with him, Sirius had watched as Remus' mood worsened with each bite, and Remus… well, Remus just couldn't concentrate on his food enough to even remotely enjoy it. Everyone was in a miserable mood and each step they took towards the common room was heavy.

Sirius hung back at the foot of the stairs to the dormitory to talk to James. He selected a table as far away from noise in the common room as possible and waited for his best mate to join him. Peter was probably out somewhere, moping about his failure. Remus gave him a red-eyed, sleep-bleary 'G'night' and went up to the dormitory.

'What's going on with him?' James asked, concern filling his voice.

'I have no clue. He's been eating enough chocolate to last the rest of us an entire year these past few days. He's been even more irritated than usual – and he's talking to the chocolate.'

'Um, _talking?_'

'Yeah, I caught him… crying, I think, and talking to his chocolate about how it _understands_ him.'

'Maybe the chocolate's making him like this?' James suggested.

'No, I don't think so. It usually doesn't affect him in this way.'

'Do seventeen year-old werewolves experience any unusual, erm, breeding instincts?' He looked at Sirius sideways. He knew that Remus liked Sirius but was too scared to admit it. Sirius had told him that he liked their friend too, but neither knew that.

'I dunno… maybe. We'll check in the library.'

James cocked an eyebrow, surprised. 'We? I never go to the library.'

'James.'

'Padfoot.'

'This is different. This is about Moony.'

'Okay then.' James sighed, exasperated.

…

The library was silent when they entered under the Invisibility Cloak.

'Okay, werewolf characteristics, werewolf sleeping patterns… aha! _A Complete Guide: Werewolf Mating_. Here we go, then…'

Trepidation was evident in Sirius' voice. He bent over the bulky volume, wand trailing each word. He read aloud, _'At the age of seventeen, the werewolf experiences several signs that indicate its need to find a mate for itself. At such an interval, the werewolf may become detached, withdrawn and may not eat or sleep for days on end. It becomes moody and has a tendency to attack all those that come near it.'_ He looked up to James' face in awe. 'So _that's_ what's going on!'

'Shh! Read on.'

'_The only solution is to find a mate as quickly as possible as the werewolf turns into full wolf if this does not happen._ Fuck,' Sirius swore quietly. James agreed wholeheartedly.

But this wasn't going to be a problem at all.

…

'Moony.'

'Hey.' A weary, sullen word. The empty corridor rang with the dull force of it.

'I just want you to know that I – I understand. Eat as much chocolate as you want.' Sirius smiled drily.

Remus' eyes widened. 'How did you – '

'The library.'

His eyebrows shot up in surprise. 'But you've never set foot in the library.'

'This was different. You're a friend, and friends need to be supported, no matter what the cost.'

Remus' heart started to beat a little faster, but the spike died down again at the mention of the word 'friend'. They'd never be more than that. Sirius was straight – painfully so.

'But, erm…' Sirius looked shiftily around before leaning in. '… just out of curiosity, d'you, ya know, prefer birds or dudes? I honestly wouldn't mind.' _Say blokes, say blokes,_ he silently pleaded.

'If you really want to know – it's guys. It _is_ okay, right?' Anxiety.

Sirius' heart was dancing the conga. 'Of course! What'd make you think otherwise?'

'Nothing.' Not quite the truth.

'Oh,' Sirius comprehended. 'My family. And you know I'm nothing like them.'

'Sirius – '

'It's alright.' The mask was back; he didn't let out how much that hurt him. 'Any preferences?' He winked sultrily.

'Oh yeah, but I don't think he'd take me.'

'Why not? He'd be lucky to have you; hell, he'd be lucky to even get to _know_ you. Give it a shot.'

'No, see. The problem is that he's straight. _Very_ straight. And I don't think he'd prefer turning gay for a bloke like me.'

'_Anyone_ would turn gay for a guy like you, Remy,' Sirius said softly. Unfortunately, that was true. In the span of a few hours, after conducting some research, he'd learned that there were _quite_ a number of people 'in love with' Remus apart from himself.

'Yeah, right. Who'd turn gay for a shy, chocolate-crazy, book-loving werewolf?' Remus scoffed.

'Look at me, for example,' he blurted.

'_What?'_

'Oops,' Sirius muttered and hung his head. _Damn you_, he cursed his heart. 'Forget you ever heard that.'

'No. Never.'

Remus came closer and put his hand on Sirius' shoulder. 'Repeat that,' he commanded.

Sirius felt a shiver run down his spine at the words and he was compelled to answer. 'I like you.'

Before he knew what was happening, there was a warm, soft, hungry, demanding, chocolaty-tasting pair of lips on his. With a jolt, he realised that they were Remus'. He kissed back with vigour and wrapped his arms around Remus' neck. And he realised that they _fit_ together so perfectly. None of his previous kisses compared to _this_. He gasped and pulled back.

'Wow,' he breathed into the silence.

'Yeah,' Remus agreed, chuckling. His breath ghosted over Sirius' exposed neck.

'So was that what you were talking to your chocolate bar about?'

'Uh-huh.'

'You're completely crazy, Moony. You know that?'

'I do, and that's why I talk to my chocolate, it _understands_ me completely.'

'I'm insulted!' Sirius mock-pouted.

They stood like that for a while, lost in each other's embrace, until Remus' feral side showed itself.

'Mine,' he growled, making Sirius moan involuntarily and the hair on the nape of his neck stand up.

'Mine,' he repeated.

'You're _my_ mate.'

'Yours.'

Remus' stomach chose that precise moment to make itself heard. It grumbled loudly, making them both jump.

'Chocolate-time!' Remus announced happily.

'Am I going to have to play third wheel to you and your beloved chocolate?' Sirius groused, pulling a face.

'You'd better get used to it.'

'This is great. I have to play third wheel to my own boyfriend and his ever-commanding mistress,' Sirius commented.

Remus laughed and Sirius looked fondly on, tracing each line and curve on his face with his eyes. 'It's good to see you laughing again.'

'It feels good to be laughing again.'

'I love you,' he burst out, then realised what he'd said and shut his mouth tight.

A long pause.

'I'm – '

Remus cut him off with his lips. They kissed slowly, languidly, taking their time.

'I love you, too.'

'But you love chocolate more.'

'Obviously.'

x—x


End file.
